


【寡红】元旦贺文

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 算是之前那篇约会的后续吧
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【寡红】元旦贺文

**Author's Note:**

> 算是之前那篇约会的后续吧

盛夏的托斯卡纳，橄榄树和葡萄园覆盖着大地的涟漪，从地中海吹来海盐味的风，隐隐掺杂着一丝发酵的葡萄香气。

Celio站在葡萄架子下面懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，这是他实习的第一天，作为学徒的他只能被安排做一些繁杂琐碎的事。

他晃了晃手中的木头杯子，快要见底的浅棕色液体拍打在杯壁上，不知道是不是错觉，那液体映照着的天空中隐约有一颗绯红色的流星突然划过。

“老天…我是喝了多少……”

少年把手中的酒杯放在一旁的树墩上，弯下腰绕过葡萄架子，揉了揉眼睛，仰着头望着天空。

那颗“流星”缓缓降落在他的面前，一阵小型的飓风将地面上的番红花花瓣卷了起来，依稀能看到一个身材高挑的女人，穿着一身紫红色的皮衣外套，长长的下摆在风中飘荡着。

那女人拍了拍身上的灰尘，将飘到胸前的棕红色长发拨到了身后，然后像是没看到Celio一样从他身旁直直走了过去。

“hey!”Celio愣了半晌，连忙叫住了她，那女人回过头来，澄净的绿色眼睛直视着他

“你是什么人？”Celio感觉自己的嗓音有些发颤，于是他向后靠在葡萄架子上“这里是私人的…”

“抱歉我听不懂意大利语。”

那女人一脸抱歉的样子摊开了手“但我保证一会就离开，可以吗？”

Celio傻傻地点了点头，那女人冲着他抿嘴一笑，那个瞬间立刻在Celio的脑海中定格。

香槟色的阳光照在油画般明丽的少女身上，她仿佛整个人都在发光，泛着淡粉的脸庞好像汁水丰富饱满的蜜桃，那双明媚的绿眸子清澈得像是一潭隐藏在森林中的湖。

趁着他发呆的时候，那女人早已进入了庄园，隐约能看到一阵阵绯红色的光芒从窗口溢出，接着便听到了一阵刺耳的枪声。

Celio回过神来，吓得连忙扑倒在地上，双手抱住了脑袋。

然而没一会，那女人便缓缓从门口走了出来，身上一尘不染，手中还多了一瓶Chianti

“我晚上还有个约会，这个我就带走了。”

那女人勾了勾嘴角，绯红色的雾气弥漫开来，笼罩着她的身体，接着，她的手掌微微向下，整个人便腾空飞起，只留下大张着嘴的Celio站在原地仰望着那颗红色流星回归天际。

“小姐，我可以请你喝一杯吗？”

“well~”Natasha看了眼身旁的男人“我今晚不说意大利语，而且我约了人。”

“抱歉…”

那人的语气带上了些许失望，看着Natasha回过头去不再看他的模样，只好摇摇头实相地离开。

特工手指轻轻扣动着杯沿，冲着吧台另一头的男人微微眯起眼睛，嘴角向上勾了勾，那男人笑了笑，和身旁的人说了些什么便向她走去。

特工含着笑意的眸子直直望着他，舌尖轻轻滑过上唇，纤白的手背托在下巴上

“salvmd，signore”  


在套出情报后，Natasha把那个已经晕厥的男人藏在了后巷的垃圾桶旁边，还贴心地用报纸把他挡住，接着拍了拍手从巷子里走了出来。

巷口隐隐约约能看到一个熟悉的身影，特工低头看了看手表，随即加快了步伐

“等很久吗？”

Natasha走到Wanda面前，低头看了眼她手中的酒瓶“哦～我比较喜欢你的任务。”

“就知道你会喜欢。”Wanda用指腹擦了擦她唇角有些花掉的口红“可惜就剩这一瓶了，其他的都被我不小心弄碎了……”

“well 那还真的是很可惜了。”Natasha点了点她的额头，拉过她的手往大路上走去

“我还可以在这里待一整天，你呢？”

听到小女巫小心翼翼询问的语气，Natasha勾了勾嘴角，拉着她的手微微收紧

“me too.”  


她们入住的酒店在托斯卡纳最东沿的一座古老的山城，开放式的阳台一眼就能看到特拉西梅诺湖。

听说这里在冷兵器时代曾经发生过一场著名的战役，当然，Wanda并不了解那么多，她只是听特工一路上在念叨。

温热的风从阳台灌进屋里，清新又潮湿。

刚刚洗过澡的Wanda从浴室走了出来，坐到阳台的皮沙发上，抬头看着一旁穿着同样宽大浴衣品酒的人。

“你真的不尝一口吗？”Natasha靠在大理石栏杆上摇晃着红酒杯，月光映照在她翠绿的虹膜上，仿佛能看到她眼底的流光滑过

“有巧克力的味道哦～”

“…好吧”

Wanda接过她手中的酒杯小心地抿了一口，那股辛辣又酸涩的发酵葡萄味立刻窜了上来，她皱紧眉头，瘪着嘴把那玻璃杯递了回去，一时间竟然说不出话来。

特工把杯子放在茶几上，上前轻轻拍着她的后背“抱歉，你还好吗？”

女巫小声咳嗽着，眼角还微微泛着红，她不太好意思地摇了摇头“我不太擅长品酒……”

Natasha笑笑，捏着她小巧的下巴吻了上去，微凉的舌尖带动着她的，口液交换着，隐约还能听到Wanda黏腻的轻哼。

感觉到对方的双手逐渐攀上自己的脖颈，特工干脆坐到了她的怀中，一边咬着她果冻般的嘴唇，一边轻轻拉开了她浴衣的领口。

温热的手掌在Wanda微凉的胸口滑过，接着抚上她的肩头，女巫配合着她的动作将手从衣袖里抽了出来，宽大的浴衣立刻滑落到了腰间。

“确实是好酒…”一吻结束，Wanda顶着Natasha的额头轻轻喘息着，潮湿的双眼迷蒙地望着她。

特工靠在她的怀里，伸手取过剩下的红酒，眯着眼啜饮着，空余的手还在她的乳尖轻轻撩拨。

Wanda不满地颠了一下腿，突然的动作将葡萄酒从水晶杯里全数洒了出来，冰凉的液体让女巫忍不住打了个激灵，她抬头看着一脸坏笑的特工，嗔怪似地瞪了她一眼。

“你弄洒了我的酒……”

Natasha起身换了个姿势，双腿分开跨坐在Wanda的身上，低下头轻轻舔弄着她锁骨处积蓄的酒液“该罚……”

酥麻的感觉让Wanda忍不住偏了偏头，嘴唇蹭着她的红发“恶人先告状……”

女巫一只手扶着对方纤细的腰肢，另一只手探到她大敞的腿间按揉着，感觉到那里的湿润，Wanda笑着咬住了她的耳廓“这是酒吗？还是别的？”

“你为什么不自己看看呢…唔……”

那淘气的女巫不等她说完，便捏住了她腿心的小核，指腹在那层光滑的黏膜上滑动，时不时还探到那紧闭的洞口戳弄着。

“emmm…turn me on…tiger～”

Natasha顺手把杯子放回了桌子上，双手捧着Wanda的脸，眼底的欲望像是一团火焰，让Wanda的身体也逐渐燥热了起来。

那柔软的花瓣在她的爱抚下已经彻底张开，洞口的嫩肉也微微地抽搐起来，黏腻的水声充斥着二人的耳膜，Wanda含住她的下唇，指尖慢慢地顶开她层层的媚肉。

滚烫的内壁包裹着她的手指，随着她的动作不时地缩紧，那撩人的吟哦不停地从二人纠缠的唇齿间溢出来。

Wanda睁开眼，沐浴在月光下的特工简直美得不像话，胸口的粉嫩高高挺立着，在凌乱的浴衣里若隐若现，那双雪白的长腿随着她的动作晃动，纤腰配合着她的索取上下起伏着，水液拍打的声音拨动着Wanda的理智，直到她望进特工那双倒映着星空的眸子。

“唔…Wanda…啊……”

身下的人突然加快了速度，Natasha的呼吸瞬间凌乱起来，她无力地攀住对方的脖颈，那只在腿心作乱的手闪过一丝绯红光芒，原本就拥挤的甬道立刻被充满，她倒吸一口凉气，下巴顶在Wanda的头顶

“好胀…啊…”

酸胀的感觉让Natasha下意识想要逃离，但那人却紧紧固定住了她的腰，体内那裹着魔法的手不停地开拓着，绯红的丝线缠绕着她敏感的花核，将那可怜的小东西紧紧勒住。

Wanda抱着她站起身来向屋里走去，特工呜咽着抱紧女巫，双腿紧紧缠绕在她的腰上，身体随着她的动作一上一下，原本就深埋在体内的手指进入地更深，几乎要让Natasha疯掉。

被有些粗暴地扔到床上，原本填满身体的手指被抽了出去，Natasha不满地轻嘤一声，转过身来冲着Wanda张开了腿，那红肿的花瓣微微张开，欲求不满的洞口抽搐着吐露出一股蜜液。

她用手肘支撑着身体，歪着头看着Wanda，眼底的水泽仿佛下一秒就要溢出来。

Wanda拉开腰间的带子，早就摇摇欲坠挂在身上的浴衣无声地落到脚边，柔美的线条暴露无遗，她抬起腿跪到了床上，手臂撑在Natasha的身侧。

她嘴唇微张，一副欲语还羞的模样，Natasha挑眉看着她胸前的饱满，那里像是感受到她的目光一样微微发着颤，甚至连乳晕都兴奋地涨了起来。

“oh～”Natasha笑着伸手轻轻捏住那里，换来Wanda的一阵轻吟。

“poor thing…”特工拉着她向后躺去，牙齿撕咬着她敏感的乳尖，那里还带着一股酸涩的葡萄酒香味“表现好的孩子才会有奖励，不是吗？”

女巫吻了吻她的头顶，手指再次来到了那个潮湿的地方，猩红丝线再次缠绕着那敏感的花核，甚至还轻轻往外拽着，特工有些用力地吸吮了一下她的乳尖，接着拉下她的脑袋

“舔我……”

那魅惑的性感嗓音带着些沙哑，Wanda望进她写满欲望的瞳孔，鬼使神差地探下身子含住了那早已挺立起来的小核

到底谁才是女巫……

Wanda包裹着魔法的手指深深地顶进她的身体，舌尖重重碾过她的敏感。

那些味蕾刷过光滑的黏膜，魔法充实着体内的每个角落，每一次的抽递都蹭过特工甬道上方的敏感，透明的花液顺着Wanda的手掌不停喷溅出来。

“啊…Wanda…啊啊…”

Natasha毫不掩饰的呻吟声让Wanda几乎疯掉，她甚至能感觉到自己的腿心也在剧烈地颤抖着。

手臂的肌肉隐隐作痛，舌尖也有些发麻，但Wanda却不想停下，她想看Natasha为她疯狂的样子，想看她沉浸在欲望中无法自拔的样子，想看她哭出来的样子…

“唔…够…够了…啊啊啊……”

突然的高潮让Natasha有些失神，那淘气的女巫却依然吸吮着她跳动的花核，手指也不肯停下，她颤抖着伸出双手捧住Wanda的脸将她拉了上来，额头顶着她的，被情欲浸透的眸子直视着她，口中的呻吟被她的动作撞得粉碎。

太满……太深了……

特工微微颦眉，眼底积蓄的水泽顺着眼角滑落，体内兴奋的媚肉被操弄得微微肿起，不知疲倦地吞吐着Wanda的手指，体内的敏感被不停地进攻着，交合的水声响彻在房间里。

甬道不规则地颤抖起来，Natasha仿佛听到了自己的尖叫声，手指控制不住地扣紧了Wanda的肩胛骨，整个身体剧烈地痉挛了起来。

Wanda用力回抱住她，小心地啄吻着她发烫的脸庞，Natasha每次没顶时的模样都让她心疼，她能看到对方失焦的眸子中的脆弱和无助，那是褪去保护色后真正的Natasha。

“Nat…我在…是我在爱着你…”

Wanda吻着她的泪痕，手指探出来轻轻按揉着那还在颤抖的花瓣，陪伴她度过绵长的余韵，直到那人的呼吸平稳下来。

Natasha轻喘着缩在她的怀里，仰头亲吻着她的下巴“表现的不错…little witch…”

女巫低下头去，便看到那人狡黠地看着自己，湿润的眸子还蒙着水汽，眼角还带着一抹潮红，但显然已经恢复了理智。

特工突然翻身压到女巫的身上，嘴角带着一抹笑，她看着Wanda茫然的眼睛，低下头凑到她的耳边“接下来我该好好奖励你一下了……”

Wanda笑了笑，指尖勾起她胸前金红相间的长发放到唇边“那我很期待了…”

“用魔法确实不错……”Natasha咬着她的下唇，热气喷吐进她的口中“不过我还是喜欢古典的方法…”

她一边说着，一边将女巫的身体折了起来。感觉到腰肢离开了床垫，Wanda有些惊慌地用双手顶住了床头。她腿心的湿润花瓣立刻出现在了眼前，而始作俑者却坏笑着从她腿间冒出头，不等她说话，那人便低下头去。

她甚至能看到那人粉嫩的舌尖从后向前，划开了她的花瓣，然后勾弄着她的小核，这羞耻的动作配上视觉的冲击让Wanda几乎要尖叫出声，花穴抽搐着吐出一股蜜液，顺着她腰腹的线条缓缓滑落。

“don’t be shy…little one…”

Natasha吸吮了一下充血的花核，离开的时候还发出“啵”的一声。

她摸了摸Wanda潮红还发着烫的脸“你会喜欢的…”

两根手指并排拓开了Wanda紧致的身体，直接顶到了那片敏感的皱褶。

看着Wanda澄澈的浅绿色虹膜渐渐染上一丝绯红，Natasha眼底的欲望逐渐加深，她重重顶了一下她的敏感，另一只手伸进她不断开合发出美妙呻吟的口中。

特工的手指不停勾弄着她滑腻的小舌，Wanda则乖巧地含吮着她的手指，晶莹的津液顺着她的嘴角滑落，看上去性感又淫糜。

“come for me darling…”

Natasha转动着手腕，看着那不断涌出蜜液的花穴兴奋地勾起嘴角

“我们还有很多时间呢……”

隐隐的呻吟声回荡在托斯卡纳的夜里，微风带动着几片番红花瓣飘落在阳台的茶几上，醇香的葡萄酒香气弥漫在空气中，沉浸在爱欲中的二人都有些微醺，两具雪白的身体就这样纠缠在银白的月光下，直到天边破晓。  
Wanda醒来的时候，Natasha正靠在阳台的栏杆上欣赏着外面的风景，手中晃动着那杯葡萄酒，她赤裸的酮体就那样暴露在阳光下，金红的长发被微风吹拂着。

“早安。”Wanda坐起身来，捡起地上的浴巾披在身上。

Natasha回过头来，精致的锁骨线条在阳光下泛着一层浅金色“早安，不再睡会吗？”

Wanda摇了摇头，走到她身旁“再有五个小时我就要出发去巴塞罗那和Carol汇合了，你呢？”

“我还有六个小时，”Natasha整理了一下她凌乱的头发“Clint过来接我，回纽约。”

“人体试验的那个任务吗？”

“不是，军火那个…”

“哦…”

“既然还有时间，不如下去走走，怎么样？”

特工直起身子，在她的唇边留下一吻，Wanda点了点头“我去收拾一下。”

留给她们的时间本就不多，于是二人只能选择慢慢往首府的方向走。途中路过了一座中世纪的修道院，那是一座规模颇大的教堂，听一旁扫地的老妇人说，这里曾经有一个圣人扶着十字架去世。

这座宏伟建筑的顶部已经被岁月消磨殆尽，只留蓝天作为它的穹顶，古老的砖墙上生满青苔。

它是那么孤独地矗立在道路的尽头，看上去和一旁富有生命力的田园和葡萄园那样格格不入，它甚至不配出现在这金色的阳光下……

Natasha微微皱了皱眉，手指抚过那残破的外墙，她感觉自己的心脏好像被浸泡在那瓶Wanda送给她的红酒中，酸涩得有些发疼。

Wanda像是没有注意到她的异常，只是拉着她的手仰头欣赏着这古朴的建筑。原本以为这里和暖阳格格不入，走进中心却发现那冲破屋顶的阳光穿过五色雕花玻璃在地上留下的美丽倒影。

横梁上降落着几只雪白的鸽子，在受到二人的惊扰后便扑扇着翅膀，在金色的光线下从教堂顶端飞了出去。

看着特工眼底一闪而过的惊艳，Wanda紧了紧握着她的手“Nat…这个世界上没有人是永远孤独的…我不会再丢下你一个人了。”

Natasha没有回答她，只是默默回握住她的手，Wanda偏过头来，隐约看到了她微微勾起的唇角。

“我们该离开了，Nat…”

“…嗯…”

一路上，二人没有继续交谈，只是默默欣赏着周边的景色，直到即将抵达机场，Wanda突然停了下来。

“说起来，我听说很久以前，你在巴塞罗那有过一段美丽的邂逅？”Wanda说完后感觉到那人握着自己的手不动声色地收紧了一下“对方怎么样？”

“……那都是陈年往事了。”Natasha舔了舔嘴唇“你听谁说的？”

“Clint…”

“哦～”Natasha若有所思地笑了笑“一会见面我会好好跟他谈谈这件事。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝看到这里的你新年快乐～新的一年顺顺利利，身体健康


End file.
